Todo lo que soy
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Sakura no es la mujer a quien amaría Syaoran ni Syaoran es el hombre a quien amaría Sakura y, sin embargo, todo puede pasar.AU.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lo había amado. Quizás lo amaba aún, pero ya era tarde, y nada volvería a ser como antes, cuando los días transcurrían rápidamente y la vida entonces era intensa y apasionada. Vendrían en adelante otros días en que el recuerdo y la añoranza la sumirían en una melancólica espera, pero sabía que llegarían los días en que podría evocar los momentos compartidos ya sin dolor, sino que con ternura y serenidad. Era una mujer sencilla.

Lo volvió a mirar tal vez por última vez y pronunció las palabras que le pesaban en el corazón:

—Adiós, entonces. No te olvidaré y te recordaré siempre con alegría. Fui muy feliz contigo y te amé—tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó con fuerza entre las suyas—. Espero que tú también hayas sido feliz conmigo…—suspiró hondo y prosiguió—. Que te vaya bien, querido, querido Syaoran.

Él la contempló con una mirada fija e intensa y, sin decir nada, desprendió su mano de las suyas.

La mujer le dirigió una última mirada implorante, pero fue un recurso fútil, porque Syaoran continuó observándola, imperturbable y frío.

—Adiós, Syaoran.

**Nota:** Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo I: Sobre como empezó todo

**Capítulo I: Sobre como empezó todo.**

La mujer respiró el aire tibio de la mañana y percibió el olor de la tierra recién mojada, el olor fresco, intenso, evocador de la inocencia de la niñez. Era un día de comienzos de otoño y aún no hacía mucho frío, recién las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, naranja y amarillo y sólo unas pocas habían caído al suelo. El cielo estaba muy azul, sin nubes, apacible e infinito. Deseó poder quedarse allí para siempre, en ese día, en ese instante feliz, pero el tiempo transcurrió, inexorable, y el sol avanzó en su ascenso, y la muchacha emprendió el camino, guardando en su memoria aquel momento feliz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había disfrutado de un día como éste, mucho tiempo. La joven ansiaba con desespero poder olvidar esos días sin fin y también aquéllos más antiguos y tristes, qué daría por olvidar, por cerrar los ojos y soñar otra historia, soñar otra vida, una vida llena de momentos alegres, de recuerdos felices, de deseos cumplidos. Ah, pero no podía, y debía, entonces, aceptar que ésa no era su vida.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no era libre como ahora. Libre. Antes había estado presa tanto en forma literal como en forma figurada, sí, porque había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel y sí, porque antes de aquello fue prisionera de la vida miserable que llevaba. Sin embargo, hoy no tenía trabas: llegaría a un nuevo pueblo, conocería nuevas personas, y ninguna de ellas tenía porqué saber de su pasado. Su vida anterior a hoy no existiría para nadie más que para ella, y eso era suficiente.

Bajo un cielo ahora rosado, con paso cansado, llegó al pueblo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto. Sobre la loma en que se detuvo a descansar, observó el valle que se extendía a sus pies y pensó que al fin había alcanzado la paz.

* * *

Syaoran se sentó a la mesa a tomar once. Estaba solo como todas las tardes, como todas las horas del día, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello, sabía muy bien donde irían a parar sus reflexiones si continuaba por ese camino. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano, pues había prometido a Yukito ayudar a organizar el día de paseo programado para los cursos menores. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa mañana, porque en realidad él no se ofreció voluntariamente, sino que más bien se había visto obligado a cooperar por la insistencia tenaz de Yukito. En fin, dejaría para el fin de semana cortar el pasto del jardín.

Syaoran se estuvo quieto un rato, alguien golpeaba con fuerza, pero de forma gentil, la puerta. Fijó sus ojos en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto en su muñeca izquierda: las manecillas indicaban las 7:30 de la tarde. Avanzó por el pasillo con paso seguro y abrió la puerta, cavilando sobre quién vendría a su casa a esas horas.

Frente a él, una muchacha enflaquecida le miraba con grandes ojos verdes. Mechones cortos de pelo castaño le caían desordenadamente sobre la pálida frente. En realidad, tenía el cabello demasiado corto para ser considerado bonito. El rostro demacrado y delgado, los pómulos afilados, las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Todo en ella traslucía un profundo cansancio, sin embargo, la mirada fija y directa de sus ojos revelaba un carácter fuerte y decidido. No es un rostro bello, pensó Syaoran, pero es ciertamente inolvidable. ¿Quién será?

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe la hora, pero vengo por el aviso.

Ah, el aviso, Syaoran casi ni lo recordaba, pues hacía ya tiempo que lo había publicado. Pero bien podía ser esta una visita con resultados fructíferos. Él aún necesitaba a alguien quien hiciera el aseo y preparara la comida.

—Pase.

—Gracias.

Ella entró con paso leve, como un ser flotante y tras de sí dejó la fragancia de la tierra húmeda, con dicho aroma Syaoran rememoró días pasados, cuando los momentos felices se sucedían unos tras otros, cuando nunca tuvo que sentarse solo a la mesa, ni tuvo que planear el día de mañana a solas, ni tuvo que dormir en esa casa sin su compañera. Recuerdos que aguardaban durante el día la llegada de la noche para asomarse en sus sueños.

Debe tener mi edad, más o menos, observó Syaoran. Ella se detuvo en mitad del cuarto de estar y allí se giró para mirarlo otra vez con esos ojos intensos. Había en su postura una fortaleza avasallante, y ello resultaba extraño, pues su cuerpo era más bien escuálido. Sus brazos caían a lo largo, y no los cruzaba sobre su pecho como muchas personas hacían cuando preferían enfrentarse a la vida desde una posición defensiva. Le gustó. No es bella, pensó de nuevo Syaoran, pero es valiente y de voluntad inquebrantable.

En silencio, se contemplaron y se conocieron. Ambos esperaban muy poco de la vida, cada uno cargaba con sus secretos y sus pesares y tenían más que claro que habrían de vivir los días que llegarían, los meses y los años, a pesar de la renuencia que en ocasiones los embargara. Habría que continuar adelante, porque de eso siempre se trataba, de levantarse y seguir, una y otra vez, y saber vivir.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura.

**Nota: **gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo II: Los primeros días de otoño

**Capítulo II: Los primeros días de otoño.**

Llovía. Todavía es principios de otoño. El día es agradable, tibio, aunque un poco sombrío. Sakura tiene la puerta de la cocina abierta y el sonido monótono de la lluvia y el olor a tierra húmeda embargan el cuarto y le traen al presente vivencias del pasado. Mientras amasa la masa para el pan, Sakura piensa en el giro que ha tomado su vida desde que trabaja para Syaoran Li, ello ha implicado tantos cambios, tantas cosas nuevas que aprender y aún tantas por conocer. Sakura se detuvo un momento en su labor y contempló el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana. Es otra vida, sentenció, para sus adentros. ¡Qué feliz es en este instante! Sonrió contenta.

—Sakura, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor? Tengo frío.

Ella hizo como le pedía Rika.

—Gracias.

Sakura le sonrió afablemente y Rika le devolvió una propia, genuina y hermosa. Rika le ha ayudado muchísimo en este nuevo trabajo. Es una mujer muy amable y voluntariosa. Sakura rememoró su primer día de trabajo cuando Rika la había sorprendido intentando hacer pan.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Estoy intentando hacer pan—había respondido Sakura en esa ocasión, sonrojándose.

—¡Pero así no, Sakura! ¿Cómo es que no sabes?—inquirió Rika, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir la verdad.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la nuca, avergonzada, y bajó los ojos.

—No sé. Nunca he hecho pan, de hecho, no sé cocinar—murmuró en voz baja.

Rika soltó una risita divertida.

—No eres la primera que intenta engañar al señor Li—reveló—, pero yo te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que si pediste este trabajo, a pesar de que no era lo tuyo, debe ser porque realmente lo necesitas, ¿o no?

—Sí—y esbozando una gran sonrisa, Sakura añadió—, muchas gracias, Rika.

Desde entonces, Rika había continuado prestándole ayuda y enseñándole, siempre muy dispuesta y sin pedir nada a cambio. Rika tiene su edad, pero es mucho más madura que ella. Para empezar, Rika está casada y tiene dos hijas, pero no sólo eso, nunca se distrae y siempre realiza su trabajo muy concentrada y esmerada, llevándolo a cabo de forma eficaz. Sakura, en cambio, siempre se está equivocando y más de una vez ha terminado enfrentando el rostro severo de Syaoran Li.

Sakura escuchó a Rika tararear una canción y ella también se unió al canto, alegre. La harina está pegándose a sus dedos, por lo tanto, falta un poco de agua para que así la masa quede más compacta. Será un sabroso pan, sin demasiada sal (como la otra vez), ni duro (como ayer), ni desabrido (como la vez que vino esa señora tan elegante), en fin, esta vez el pan quedaría muy rico, en su punto y hasta Li lo alabaría, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo hizo completamente sola (Rika solo le dio unas pocas instrucciones, como la cantidad de sal y de manteca, pero realmente eso no cuenta, porque, al fin y al cabo, será ella quien lo amasó).

La lluvia, mientras tanto, se volvió más y más intensa y Sakura se sintió muy en paz con ella misma, capaz de aceptarse y de quererse. Es cierto que sólo fue un instante, pero duró lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera evocarlo cuando hiciere falta.

—¿No sentías frío con la puerta abierta?

—No mucho—contestó Sakura, golpeando la masa contra la tabla de amasar—. Lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho la lluvia y el olor a tierra húmeda.

—A mí también. Me recuerda mi niñez.

—¿Siempre has vivido aquí, Rika?

—Sí, siempre. Y Terada, mi marido, también.

—¿Pero no te gustaría conocer otros lugares?

—Sí, pero con dos niñas es bastante difícil. Se va mucha plata en ellas, así que casi no podemos ahorrar. Espero que un día podamos, pero no es algo que me moleste realmente, ¿sabes?

Sakura se dio media vuelta para observar a Rika lavar los platos del almuerzo. Rika los enjabonaba afanosamente con sus manos desnudas.

—Me siento muy feliz con la vida que tengo, con mi marido, con mis niñas y, gracias a Dios, tenemos salud.

—¿Nunca te sientes triste, entonces?—preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y curiosa.

—En ocasiones, pero tengo a mi lado personas en las que encontrar consuelo. Eso es lo más importante, siempre, tener personas y darse también a ellas.

Sakura volvió a su tarea, no tan entusiasta como antes. Ella no tiene personas. Su padre había muerto cuando era una niña y su madre, cuando la dio a luz. Su hermano se había quedado en el orfanato cuando ella fue adoptada hacía ya muchos años.

—¿Sakura?

Ella sintió una mano firme y tibia apretarle el hombro, obligándola a girar.

—¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? Vamos, no llores, querida.

Rika la estrechó entre sus brazos y le sobó la espalda con caricias largas, pero leves. Después de un rato, la alejó de su cuerpo y le sostuvo la barbilla. De nuevo, sus ojos castaños la enfocaron con intensidad.

—Ahora me tienes a mí, Sakura, porque no sólo somos compañeras de trabajo, sino también amigas, ¿bueno? Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura volvió a apretarse contra el cuerpo tibio de Rika y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y lloró. Era bueno tener a alguien. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió querida por razones ajenas al puro deseo sexual.

* * *

Acostada en su cama (¡qué rico poder acostarse en un colchón blando con blancas sábanas y un cubrecama grueso!), Sakura abrió la ventana de la pared contra la cual se adhería el costado de la cama. Podía sentir la brisa fría penetrar en su pieza, pero ella sintió alivio. No era un sueño este cuarto, esta cama, esta quietud. No era un sueño Rika ni Li. No era un sueño este nuevo comienza. Sakura tenía que creerlo. Ya no estaba en la cárcel. Ahora todo eso quedaba atrás. Fue difícil al principio, porque son muchas las labores que debe ejecutar como empleada de Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li tiene una hostería, y Rika y ella deben hacerse cargo diariamente de lavar sábanas, asear y cocinar y es bastante pesado, pero Sakura no se queja, es más, le gusta. Cada noche cae rendida por el agotamiento en su cama, abrigada, y duerme plácidamente, sin interrupciones, para levantarse a las siete e iniciar el nuevo día. Pero es un trabajo que realiza con entrega, y ella siente orgullo de esta labor. Por fin puede decir sin avergonzarse ni sentirse menos cuál es su trabajo. Cuando el frío comenzó a entrarle en el cuerpo, la mujer cerró la ventana y, acurrucada entre las sábanas, repasó el día. Rika la había reconocido como amiga, pero Sakura se preguntaba si acaso la seguiría aceptando como tal si supiera su pasado. Seguramente, no. O tal vez sí, si Rika podía ver en ella más que eso, si podía comprenderla, si podía entender porque Sakura tomó esas decisiones.

Mañana podía levantarse tarde porque era su día de descanso. Saldría a pasear por la orilla del río, se entretendría lanzando piedras en el agua, creando ondas cada vez más grandes. Tal vez conocería a alguien, compartirían el almuerzo. Mientras imaginaba como iría este nuevo día, Sakura se durmió.

* * *

Sakura observó a su patrón subrepticiamente. Él está sentado a la mesa de la cocina y ella se entretiene preparando los platos para el desayuno de los huéspedes. Li parece más triste que otros días. Sakura reflexiona acerca de que nunca antes ha conocido a una persona tan seria y triste. Rika le ha comentado, ante su incredulidad, que él tiene su edad, pero, Sakura insiste, Li aparenta unos buenos años más, tal vez porque nunca sonríe y siempre tiene los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, y ella teme que en cualquier momento le va a soltar una reprimenda. Rika mencionó encontrarlo guapo. Sakura no está de acuerdo, porque encuentra a Li demasiado severo para resultar atractivo.

—Gracias por el desayuno.

A Sakura lo que más le gusta de Li es su voz, su manera de hablar y pronunciar las palabras y su boca. Su voz es simplemente bonita, profunda y plena. Y, además, Syaoran habla tan bien, preciso y breve. Y su boca es de labios gruesos, el inferior más lleno que el superior y los dientes parejos. Sakura a menudo se distrae cuando está frente a él, pues se queda mirándosela, pero Li nunca parece advertirlo, indiferente a sus cavilaciones. Sakura volvió al presente cuando Li se levantó y se fue, con paso pausado y seguro, a su cuarto.

Ella en realidad no sabe nada de él, salvo que da la impresión de ser un buen hombre, un poco demasiado correcto, tal vez. Él es su empleador, la ha aceptado sin pedirle mayor documentación y ella lo agradece infinitamente.

— ¡No cantes esa canción!

Sakura se sobresaltó. En el umbral de la puerta, Li le dirige una mirada furiosa. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que tarareaba.

—Lo siento—musitó, tímida y sin comprender.

—Cualquier otra canción, pero no ésa. ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Sólo entonces Sakura cae en la cuenta de qué canción es la que molestó tanto a Li hasta el punto del enfado: ella había estado cantando una canción típica de prostíbulos. Sakura enrojeció.

—Perdón, no me di cuenta… yo…

—Está bien, sólo no quiero que los clientes escuchen ese tipo de canciones, ni siquiera por casualidad.

Cuando Li se marchó, Sakura se tuvo que apoyar contra el lavaplatos, porque de pronto sintió las rodillas débiles. ¡Dios, qué cerca estuvo! Rika tal vez podría entender, pero Li, no.

Cuando volvió a su labor, tuvo que detenerse porque no podía enfocar bien, ya que los ojos se le han llenado de lágrimas. Se las secó, furiosa. Sakura no puede ni debe sentirse avergonzada ni arrepentida de lo que fue y de lo que hizo, porque, por mucho que a veces desee olvidar, ello es parte de su vida y parte irremediable de quien ella es. Es cierto, sufrió mucho y ahora prefiere no recordar, pero Sakura no negará nunca lo que fue, lo que hizo, lo que es.

* * *

—Es un niño muy dulce—comentó Sakura, observando a un pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años jugar en el patio.

—Sí, y muy juguetón—replicó Rika, sentada en un banco, fuera de la hostería.

Todos los huéspedes habían salido y ellas están ahora tomándose un momento de descanso. Sakura está parada, apoyada contra la pared de la hostería, a veces otea el cielo azul (parece un día de primavera, porque el día es soleado y muy límpido, y la brisa que corre es suave y refrescante), a veces el horizonte lejano e indefinido, a veces al niño. El niño tiene unos ojos marrones grandes y dulces y una sonrisa fácil y tierna, el cabello castaño corto y crespo y el cuerpo regordete, que dan ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo, pellizcarle las mejillas y llenarle de besos la cara redonda.

—Los papás son un poco mayores, ¿no?

Rika desvió la mirada del niño y la fijó en Sakura. Dudó un instante antes de hablar.

—No son sus papás, sino sus abuelos.

—¡Oh!

Al poco rato, salieron los dos abuelos al patio y llamaron al niño. El pequeño alzó la mirada y la fijó en ellos un momento fugaz, después sus ojos se desviaron y movieron inquietos, como si buscaran a alguien.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Sakura observó, con una sensación de impotencia que no alcanza a comprender del todo, cómo los abuelos tuvieron que llevarse al pequeño a rastras, mientras éste gritaba, desesperado y con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, llamando a su papá. Ella se giró para conversar con Rika, pero la muchacha tenía una expresión dolida en su rostro.

—Rika, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—¿No crees que ese niño se parece a alguien?—preguntó Rika, al cabo de un rato, en un susurro quedo.

—Mmmm…, no estoy segura, pero me recuerda un poco a Li, los ojos, quizá.

Rika la invitó con un gesto de la mano a sentarse junto a ella. Sakura aceptó y fue a su lado. Rika la tomó de las manos y las apretó con fuerza y fijando la mirada en el suelo, dijo en un murmullo:

—Ese niño es hijo del señor Li.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer.


End file.
